massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Farm
Project Links Project Information |} - Description Our current farm is, no offense, somewhat inefficient. Therefore I propose we create a new one, or edit the old one, to include all overworld crops. The layout is described below, and COULD use water along with sticky pistons to harvest the sugarcane and wheat automatically. I will continue as if we made it automatic. Layout: For this to work, the layout would be as follows; - 20 Rows with 16 blocks of wheat farmland, each with water flowing underneath - 2 Rows with 16 blocks of melon farmland, each with water flowing underneath - 2 Rows with 16 blocks of empty farmland, in between the melon farmlands so melons can be grown - 2 Rows with 16 blocks of pumpkin farmland, each with water flowing underneath - 2 Rows with 16 blocks of empty farmland, in between the pumpkin farmlands so the pumpkins will grow more efficiently - 1 Row with 8 blocks of cacti that alternates with 8 blocks of water in order to whisk cacti away (before harvesting would normally drop cactus in other cactus, destroying the item) - 3 Rows with 16 blocks of sugar canes, with water alternating the rows Efficiency: Using this exact layout, we can expect the following. - 320 Wheat every 40-50 minutes - 96-224 Melon Slices every every 10-30 minutes - 32 Pumpkins every 10-30 minutes - 16 Cacti every 5-10 minutes (Leaving bottom block) - 96 Sugar Canes every 5.333333333333333 minutes AVERAGE (Leaving bottom block) EXP: While using this, the projected maximum XP (If every one kind of crop is harvested, or top two blocks in cacti and sugar canes) is: - Pumpkins (17,600) - Wheat (16,000) - Sugarcane (2,880) - Melon (640) - Cacti (480) Which adds up to a total of 37,600 XP Other possible yields: What follows is what can be crafted with the crops harvested. - 106.6666666666667 Bread loaves (If all wheat used) - 96-224 Melon seeds (If all melons used) - 128 Pumpkin seeds (if all pumpkins used) - 16 Green Cactus Dye (If all cactus used, would also require 2 coal in order to smelt) - 96 Sugar (If all sugarcane used) - 96 Paper (If all sugarcane used) - 32 Books (If all sugarcane used) - 10.66666666666667 Bookshelves (If all sugarcane used, would also require 64 wooden planks) Required Resources: These are estimates, more or less will be required for the actual layout. NOTE, these only include the actual FARM, not the building it will be contained in. - 504 Dirt (To turn into farmland) - 1+ buckets to gather water for an infinite spring - 488 Water - 28 Sticky Pistons (For the automatic portion, would pull a block letting water flow to the wheat and SECOND portion of sugarcane, automatically harvesting) - ? Redstone, would depend on distance from pistons to lever. - ? Levers, depending on if we want to trigger rows one by one. - 8 Cacti - 320 Wheat seeds (5 Stacks) - 32 Melon seeds (1/2 Stack) - 32 Pumpkin seeds (1/2 Stack) - 48 Sugar canes Sources: My math and calculations are all from the minecraft wiki and the mcmmo page - Wiki http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Minecraft_Wiki - McMMO http://mcmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Herbalism#Experience_Table Resource Allocation - Goals - Photo Gallery Category:Rapture Project Proposals